The reduction in memory cell size required for high density dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) results in a corresponding a decrease in the area available for the storage node of the memory cell capacitor. Yet, design and operational parameters determine the minimum charge required for reliable operation of the memory cell despite decreasing cell area. Several techniques have been developed to increase the total charge capacity of the cell capacitor without significantly affecting the cell area. These include structures utilizing trench and stacked capacitors, as well as the utilization of new capacitor dielectric materials having higher dielectric constants.
One common material utilized for capacitor plates is conductively doped polysilicon. Such is utilized because of its compatibility with subsequent high temperature processing, good thermal expansion properties with SiO.sub.2, and its ability to be conformally deposited over widely varying typography.
As background, silicon occurs in crystalline and amorphous forms. Further, there are two basic types of crystalline silicon known as monocrystalline silicon and polycrystalline silicon. Polycrystalline silicon, polysilicon for short, is typically in situ or subsequently conductively doped to render the material conductive. Monocrystalline silicon is typically epitaxially grown from a silicon substrate. Silicon films deposited on dielectrics (such as SiO.sub.2 and Si.sub.3 N.sub.4) result in either an amorphous or polycrystalline phase. Specifically, it is generally known within the prior art that silicon deposited at wafer temperatures of less than approximately 580.degree. C. will result in an amorphous silicon layer, whereas silicon deposited at temperatures higher than about 580.degree. C. will result in a polycrystalline layer. The specific transition temperature depends on the source chemicals/precursors used for the deposition.
The prior art has recognized that capacitance of a polysilicon layer can be increased merely by increasing the surface roughness of the polysilicon film that is used as a capacitor storage node. Such roughness is typically transferred to the cell dielectric and overlying polysilicon layer interfaces, resulting in a larger surface area for the same planar area which is available for the capacitor. One procedure utilized to achieve surface roughening involves deposition under conditions which are intended to inherently induce a rough or rugged upper polysilicon surface. Such include low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) techniques. Yet, such techniques are inherently unpredictable or inconsistent in the production of a rugged polysilicon film.
One type of polysilicon film which maximizes a roughened outer surface area is hemispherical grain polysilicon. Such can be deposited or grown by a number of techniques. One technique includes direct LPCVD formation at 590.degree. C. Another includes formation by first depositing an amorphous silicon film at 550.degree. C. using He diluted SiH.sub.4 (20%) gas at 1.0 Torr, followed by a subsequent high temperature transformation anneal. Hemispherical grain polysilicon is not, however, in situ doped during its deposition due to undesired reduction in grain size in the resultant film. Accordingly, doping after deposition is typically conducted with hemispherical grain polysilicon films.
Unfortunately, roughened polysilicon films suffer from dopant depletion whereby the conductivity dopant moves outwardly into the adjacent capacitor dielectric layer. Further, roughened polysilicon films have a considerable number of exposed crystalline triple points, which constitute locations where three individual crystals join. These triple points result in formation or propagation of cracks throughout the overlying Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 layer when it is deposited. These cracks and the dopant depletion result in undesired current leakage paths in the dielectric layer, which effectively increases the minimum cell nitride thickness which can be used, and thus lowers the capacitance of the deposited film. This counters the goal of maximized capacitance in minimum space. Alternate materials to Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 have been proposed, but are difficult to integrate into existing process flows.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop processes and capacitor constructions which enable continued use of rough polysilicon for capacitor plates and continued use of Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 for the capacitor dielectric.